the further adventures of dingo and roo
by stardiva
Summary: I owe this story to Jerbearthompson's story triple Iattie i adore that story. i wrote this with her permisson to borrow D&R OH AND I STOLE jANTO AND I AINT GIVING THEM BACK, WINKS. PLEASE REVIEW. chapt 33 is now on.. yes finally a new chap enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones walked through the door of the auditorium He had two coffees in his hand, " Ianto thank god," he was greeted by his assistant stage manager Lisa, Ianto looked at her, " Hi Lisa. Yeah , Sorry I'm late."

Lisa came up to where Ianto stood " You better get in there. Hell is beginning to break loose." Ianto sat down the coffees on a near by table and took off his jacket. He and Jack were taking part in a musical review of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's shows. The two were part of the Dramatics society at the university they both attended. . Jack was one of the performers and Ianto was Stage manager

" Let me guess. Jack and Gwen? What is it about this time? " Gwen Cooper had been paired with Jack to sing a duet, Every night on the way home Jack complained to Ianto after rehearsal about her singing voice stating that Tosh was the better singer, The two often slowed down rehearsal with their bickering.

Lisa nodded. " Yep, they are rehearsing the Waltz number from Evita. At least they were. But they are at each others throats. He is complaining she can't sing and she's complaining his breath stinks of onions. " Ianto rolled his eyes as he heard this last bit.

Jack ate green onions before every rehearsal claiming he read somewhere that it helped improve his voice. Ianto frowned as he picked up his coffee, " Shit , not again," Ianto muttered.

Lisa nodded as they headed down to the stage, Ianto heard Jack yell " God damn it You stupid cow, when are you gonna get the notes right? Where did you learn to sing. A fucking street corner?"

Gwen looked indignant and was about to retort, When the director Martha Jones yelled " Cut! Jack that's enough, "

Jack scowled at her. "Oh right, Oh so its my fault now, she can't hold a Bloody note in a bucket? "

Gwen glared at him " Fuck you Jack bloody Harkness . and fuck your onions."

" Lady, You wish you could fuck my onions. Only Ianto gets to do that." Jack sneered at her and turned and stomped down the stage stairs and stormed right past Ianto," Fuck this I am out of here,. Coming?"

Apologetically, Ianto looked at Martha then at Lisa. He handed Lisa the clip board he was carrying and spoke "Martha is there another song you could be rehearsing with out Jack?"

She looked at her own clip board and nodded " Sure , We can go over Tosh's "Memories number. You go deal with mister prima donna, and we'll see you tomorrow,"

Ianto smiled at Martha gratefully and then picked up his and Jack's coat. " Lisa, I am gonna take Jack home will you take over for me?"

Lisa nodded and turned to the other actors that were in the show " Ok people lets rehearse Tosh's song, from the top.

Ianto made his way outside and to his car, Jack was already sitting in the front seat, Ianto got in the drivers side He held out the coffee cup " Coffee?"

Gratefully Jack took the cup and took a sip " Thanks Dingo."

Ianto smiled as he put his arm around Jack, " You're welcome Roo," He gently kissed Jack's cheek. "Bad rehearsal Cariad?"

Jack rolled his eyes and spoke. " Other then Gwen being way off key it was going fine. Who the hell told her she could sing." Ianto kissed him this time on the lips, He sat back and smiled " You do taste like onions." Jack pouted mockingly " It helps my voice," Ianto rolled his eyes " sure it does. And you aren't the one who is kissing you after you eat them. There mister,"

Jack grinned " Are you complaining about my kisses? "

Ianto leaned in " Never," he teased , Jack smiled at him broadly as he whispered " You better not Dingo," He gently kissed Ianto's cheek.

Ianto then started the car," Ok Roo lets go home," Jack sat back as he did up his seat belt, He put his hand on Ianto's thigh " I love you Dingo," Ianto looked back at him and smiled warmly, :" I love you too Roo,"

Twenty minutes later They were in their apartment lounging comfortably in their bed, Jack had his arms around Ianto who rested his head on Jack's shoulder." You smell much nicer since you brushed your teeth Roo." Jack beamed as he drew his lover closer " Do I get a smooch then?" Ianto kissed him as he spoke " MMMMM Peppermint ." Again they kissed and cuddled " You like then Dingo?" Jack spoke playfully. Ianto gave him another kiss. " Me like me like very much. Much nicer then Onions."

End of chapter one.

I owe this story to Jerbearthompson

For letting me use the jack and Ianto of her story triple lattie,

There will be other chapters,

Again hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night found they sitting on their sofa watching a movie, They were watching the movie Phantom of the opera, Jack had the night off from rehearsal and Ianto also had it off from work,

They had decided to have a night in, Ianto had just gotten dinner which consisted of Chinese and a bottle of wine . He also had picked up a copy of the newest version of the movie.

He had taken Jack to see the live version of the musical on Jack's birthday, Lisa had helped him arrange it. It was one of Jack's favorite musicals. It was also the first time Ianto had ever seen Jack cry,

Even when they were kids. Jack was the tougher one. When the other boys gave the two a rough time in school it was Jack who gave the black eyes and the punches in the jaws. Not that Ianto couldn't fight , It was just that Jack had the shorter fuse,

As they sat on the couch now Ianto felt his lover's arms around him, As each song started Jack sang along with the actor, Ianto sat entranced at Jack's voice as he always did,

Ianto soon got caught up in the music himself, Jack stopped and looked at him as Ianto began to sing softly,

SAY YOU NEED ME WITH YOU

NOW AND ALWAYS

PROMISE ME THAT ALL YOU SAY IS TRUE.

Jack looked at his boyfriend with love as Jack continued the song

LET ME BE YOUR SHELTER, LET ME BE YOUR LIGHT

YOUR SAFE NO ONE WILL FIND YOU,

SAY YOU NEED ME WITH YOU HERE BESIDE YOU….

ANY WHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO,

IANTO THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU,

The two looked at each other and smiled warmly as they kissed softly,

Then they continued the song,

ANY WHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOOO.,

LOVE ME THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU,"

Jack looked at Ianto " Dingo you have to sing in the Review," Ianto shock his head

" no way." Jack looked at him with his puppy dog eyes that he knew Ianto could not resist, since he used them on him in second grade,"

" Please Dingo for me??" Ianto glared at him, "No Jack I am not gonna sing in public. You're the performer not me, And that's the end of it, " He snuggled in close in Jack's arms " Now lets watch the rest of the movie shall we," Jack switched the movie back on and they watched the rest of the movie,

end of chapter two, ( will Ianto be talked in to singing,)

giggle only Annica knows for sure.

And again I owe Jerbearthompson for Roo and Dingo,

Thanks hun,


	3. Chapter 3

Dingo and Roo,

The next day at the Coffee shop, Ianto hummed to himself as he took care of his duties. He made sure the counters were tidied and the coffee was fresh and making sure his customers got their orders, He had just started a fresh pot of coffee brewing when he heard a female voice behind him

" Hi Yani. Did you manage to calm Jack down last night?"

Smiling Ianto turned and faced the owner of the voice, " Hi Lisa, Yeah I did . Thank you so much for taking over the rehearsal for me,"

Lisa smiled as she saluted " My pleasure Ianto . Its my job as assistant stage manager to help you."

Ianto grinned " where is it written in the stage manager's handbook about calming one of his performers and dealing with him eating green onions."

Lisa giggled as behind her a male voice was heard " OY! You two talking about me?"

Ianto and Lisa watched as Jack walked up " Hi ya Lis , " he kissed her cheek and then turned to Ianto and leaned over the counter " and Hello you gorgeous thing you, " and kissed Ianto on the lips. He looked at the two again " So were you two talking about me?"

Ianto looked at him " Jack not every conversation I have is about you."

Jack rolled his eyes and got up to sit on the counter" That's no fun. Raise your game there you two,"

Ianto smacked his boyfriend's ass. " Jack ,how many times do I have to say it. No bloody sitting on the counter,"

Jack kissed him again as he got down. He winked at Lisa " He's no kinda fun. But he is my dingo even if he is a bit BOSSY, "

Lisa giggled as Ianto leaned over and looked at Jack in amusement " That's not what you said last night my dear Roo," Ianto went and got Lisa her order. He handed it to her" On the house." He winked.

" Oh god that tastes sooooooo goood!" This statement from Jack, made Ianto then look over to see what Jack was doing. He was biting into a powered sugar donut, Ianto looked at him sternly " where did you get that?"

Ianto knew full well that Jack had reached over and grabbed the donut while Ianto had been busy with Lisa's order. " Jack where did you get that?" Ianto scolded . Jack looked at him innocently " behind there."

He pointed to where the donuts were ,Ianto was about to say something when Jack smiled sweetly " Put it on my bill" Ianto made a fist and held it up mocking " I'll put it on your bill alright." Jack winked as he blew Ianto another kiss

Jack grinned then he dipped his finger into the grape jelly and licked it as he looked at Ianto "MMMMMM!" Lisa giggled and spoke " And on that note I am out of here, Bye Guys." Bye Lis… " Ianto and Jack both waved, "Don't forget cast party at our place on Saturday," Jack called after her with his mouth full, Lisa grinned "wouldn't miss it she called as she went out the door

Jack finished his donut as Ianto went and got his coat, " Come on Roo," Ianto handed him a napkin " We have party food to shop for," Jack wiped his face " Race ya to the car Dingo. He dashed out the door leaving Ianto hot on his tale " Damn He cheats he always cheats,"

There is chap three

Next chap will be party food shopping

And the next chap after that will be the party

This is for Jerbear( for letting me use Roo and dingo

And for my torch wood sista Annika

Please review,


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto check his shopping list, "Lets see, we got carrots, cerlery, cherry tomatoes, cheese, cucumbers, check check." His partner Jack was pushing the shopping cart. Jack was singing a song under his breath as he waited as Ianto fussed over which grapes to pick.

Jack looked at Ianto "So when are we gonna get "Fun"party food." Ianto rolled his eyes at this "Roo veggie trays and meat trays are a vital part of every good party, As are the meat and cheese trays."

Jack looked at him " But Dingo, they are Boring, Now Chips and dip are a sure fire winner at any party?" Ianto looked at him "My dear dear Roo did you just call my Food trays boring. "Jack grinned " Now Dingo your food trays are great but we do need Chips and dips,"

Ianto smiled at him " Yes Jack they are on the list, don't worry. Now Lets get the things that i have to get for the food trays and then we will head to the chip and soda aile Ok? "

Jack grinned "Ok Dingo."Ianto laughed as Jack reached over and kissed him playfully, "Now Roo Cut that out and push the cart, Jack saulted him mockingly. They continued along as Ianto looked over each section trying to figure out which vegtable or fruit was ripe. He hadn't noticed Jack had stopped in front of a counter,"Yes."Jack clapped his hands"this is what we need for the party,"Ianto looked at the item jack held in his hand and smiled. In Jack;s hand was a small bundle of green onions Ianto looked at Jack "Jack who besides you will eat those at the party? Jack;s eyes twinkled "Thought i might offer them to Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Ianto glanced around the room. He smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the small food table he had set down the cheese and cracker tray he looked once again around the room "There, all set."He was getting ready for the party that he and his partner Jack were having for the Dramatic Society in which they were a part of at the local university that they were still both a part of even though they had both graduated the previous year. Ianto glanced around the room. "Perfect."

Suddenly he felt two strong arms encircle him, and a pair of soft lips buzzing his cheek, "Hmmm i'll say"the voice was soft and male as it spoke again "Oh, And the room looks nice too," Ianto laughed as he turned around and looked at the person, It was his best friend and his lover Jack. He looked at his boyfriend in amazement, "Jack you are not finished dressing." Jack looked at him mifted "Wadda mean? Sure i am,"

Laughing, Ianto kissed his nose "Jack you are not dressed for the party, That outfit is more for our game of the Chip'ndale dancer and the Randy customer," It was true Jack had on his skin tight leather pants and nothing else, It was a dirty pool on Jack's part. Jack knew that Ianto couldn't resist him in them, Jack grinned impishly " Wanna play a quick game?"He gently began to kiss Ianto's neck as he whispered" wanna stuff my "G"string full of dollar bills?"

Ianto pushed him away playfully "Jack we have guests coming in thirty minutes and as temping as playing our game sounds, you need to get dressed, but i promise that we will play later tonight after the party ok""

Jack pouted impishly as he released his hold of Ianto "Promise?" He was using his "I am the best little boy in the world" voice on Ianto. Ianto nodded "Yes Roo I promise. now go be a good little Roo and go put on that purple dress shirt that I think looks dead sexy on you, when you do, that will mean that I will have the hottest date at this party, Now scoot," He playfully swatted Jack on the ass,

Mischievously Jack snatched a piece of cheese of the cheese tray Ianto had just put down. He stuffed it in his mouth. Ianto swatted at him "Thief! get going." Jack stuck out his tongue, "Ok I'm going , Mister " I'm looking sexy in my pink dress shirt myself" Jones. " Before Ianto could retort, Jack dashed in to their bedroom." Ianto where is it I can't...."Ianto called over his shoulder "In the closet " "Where? Oh there it is. Thanks Dingo. ' came the reply. Ianto smiled to himself "You're welcome Roo,"

As Ianto check himself in the mirror to make sure the Pink dress shirt he wore , was straight and done up and tucked in his pants, He then ran his hand though his hair, As he did so he heard singing coming from the bedroom "Ianto's too sexy for that shirt. too sexy for that shirt tooooo sexy,:" and a playful growl was heard from the room.

Ianto smiled as Jack emerged from the bedroom and went to Ianto';s side and gave him a kiss, "toooo sexy." he then lead them in a dance, headed to the baby grand piano that stood in the corner of their living room, It had been a gift from Jack's parents six years ago as a flat warming present

Jack sat down at it and began to play. Ianto smiled as he poured them both a drink, He went to sit beside Jack as Jack began to sing.

EVERY TIME I LOOK IN TO YOUR LOVELY EYES.

I SEE A LOVE THAT MONEY

JUST CAN'T BUY.

ONE LOOK FROM YOU

I DRIFT AWAY

I PRAY THAT YOU

ARE HERE TO STAY.

EVERY TIME I HOLD YOU

I BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND

EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU

TELLS ME YOUR MY BEST FRIEND.

I LIVE MY LIFE TO BE WITH YOU.

NO ONE CAN DO

THE THINGS YOU DO

I'M GLAD TO GIVE

MY LOVE TO YOU

I KNOW YOU FEEL

THE WAY I DO.

ANYTHING YOU WANT

YOU GOT IT

ANY THING YOU NEED

YOU GOT IT

ANY THING AT ALL

BABY

Jack paused as he looked at Ianto who smiled softly as he rested his head on Jack''s shoulder, Jack gently kissed him as he put his arm around his lover, "Ianto I want to ask you something." Ianto looked at him." what is it Jack."

Jack reached in his breast pocket and took out a gold ring. Ianto looked at him in surprise. as Jack spoke ""would you be my life long partner."Ianto nodded as Jack placed the ring on Ianto's finger. as he too reached in to his own breast pocket "Only on one condition." Jack looked at him puzzled "and that is?" Ianto drew out a ring as well "Will you be mine?"

Jack looked at Ianto in suprise as ianto placed the ring on his finger. As Jack put his arms around Ianto's shoulder Ianto spoke"Count on us to ask each other at the same time"Jack laughed "Lisa would say it was soooo us" Grinning they kissed hungryly then looked at each other."Jack grinned "Well I guess we are engaged."ianto nodded "Yeah I guess so. "again they kissed stopping only when the door bell sounded.

Ianto rose leaving Jack to keep playing as he went to the door and usher in the first of their arriving guests

ok chapt five is done

jerbear, teaboy and of course annica

this ones for you

hope you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack continued playing the piano as Ianto looked back at him. Ianto smiled and Jack winked and returned the smile. "Love you."Ianto blew him a kiss "Love you too."Ianto went to answer the door, to greet their guests.

While he was playing Jack looked up and he saw the sweet smiling face of Emma Brockless. He smiled at her, She and her older brother Tommy were the new comers of the group. Tommy assisted Ianto back stage with the tech stuff and Emma helped with the makeup and costumes and also did a little chorus work.

"hi Em. where's that cute brother of yours?"

Emma giggled "In the kitchen talking to your dashing boyfriend" She sat down on the piano bench Jack smiled at her,as he spoke Ya he is dashing isn't he.' Emma nodded then Jack spoke again "Got any song requests?' Emma thought for a minute ". do you know the song from Calmaity Jane.? I think its called "Windy city.' Jack thought a minute Ähh good old Doris Day. you mean this one,"Jack began to play the song and started to sing in country twang

I JUST FLEW IN FROM THE WINDY CITY.

THE WINDY CITY IS MIGHTY PURDY.

BUT THEY AIN'T GOT WHAT WE GOT

NO SIR E

Emma grinned as Jack continued with the song, She loved the Doris Day musical. Her boyfriend Andy Davidson had got her the complete Doris Day collection for Christmas last year. They had spend meny hours on her family's sofa watching The dvds in between snogging. He also had surprised her with taking her to the old E lectro theatre to see her favorite which was Calamity Jane. Andy had also given her the Cd,

Emma listened as Jack sang. She liked Jack and Ianto. They treated her like a sister, and they were always very kind to her. Though Jack did tease her but never meanly. Even now Jack smirked playfully at her as he sang.

THEY'VE GOT THESE MINSTREL SHOWS

PURDY LADDIES IN THE BIG CHAPOS

PRIVATE LAWNS

PUBLIC PARKS.

FOR THE SAKE OF CIVIC VIRTUES

Jack nudged her "Come on Girlie. Join in. I know you know this song," Emma grinned as she belted out the next verse. So in to it she rose to her feet and danced around the room

I JUST FLEW IN FROM THE WINDY CITY

THE WINDY CITTY IS MIGHTY PURDY

BUT THEY AINT GOT WHAT WE GOT.

I"M TELLING YOU BOYS.,,

"

suddenly a female voice came from behind them Öy what the hell is the chorus girl playing at?"" Emma stopped while Jack continued playing "Shut up Gwen and let some one with talent sing for once" gwen glowered at him as Ianto and the rest of the guests entered the room

Jack stopped playing and glared at Gwen. Looking over at Ianto he grinned ( a grin that Ianto knew from experence meant he was up to something) Jack then reached up for the plate that sat on the piano"Emma may I offer you a green onion. " Emma took the onion eagerly "Thank you I love green onions. I read some where they are great for your voice and for colds." Gwen sneered as Jack hugged Emma ' Öh Pretty and has a good voice and she's smart. I love it."Ianto grinned at him while shooting him a mocking hurt look as Emma blushed. Jack winked at Ianto"all most as much as I love my Dingo," Ianto smiled brightly at his fiance, "nice save there Roo,"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack winked at Ianto"All most as much as I love my Dingo." Ianto smiled brightly at his fiance. "Nice save there Roo."  
Ianto and Jack's cast parties were considered the one of the number one social events of the season. Word had spread how great the parties were their freshman year. Ianto it was soon known was a top noch host.  
The young men had it worked out that while Ianto tended to their guests and made sure the food and drink table were fully stocked and made sure their guests were happy Jack did his part by entertaining the guests by playing the piano and taking requests. Also he helped Ianto prepare the apartment for the party ( with the cleaning and setting up)  
After Ianto made sure their guests which now included Martha ,Tosh,Lisa and her boyfriend Owen Harper had refreshments, he got himself and Jack each a glass of wine. then he made his way to sit next to Jack on the Piano bench, Jack kissed his cheek as Ianto set Jack's down the glass and a coaster. "Hello you," Ianto smiled at him "Hi."As usual when Jack started playing the crowd gathered around the piano. Ianto noticed that Tommy had his arms around Tosh's waist and was resting his chin on her shoulder. He was glad Tosh had finally stopped pineing over Owen who always ignored her and was now dating Ianto and Jack's Gal pal Lisa. But Tommy had shly asked Tosh out one night after rehearsal and Tosh had accepted. And they had since become a couple. Ianto sat close to Jack and put his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack smiled and started to sing.  
LIKE THE BEAT, BEAT, BEAT OF THE TOM-TOM WHEN THE JUNGLE SHADOWS FALL LIKE THE TICK,TICK,TOCK OF THE STATELY CLOCK AS IT STANDS AGAINST THE WALL.

LIKE THE DRIP DRIP DRIP OF THE RAINDROPS.  
WHEN THE SUMMER SHOWER IS THROUGH SO A VOICE WITHIN ME KEEPS REPEATING YOU,YOU, YOU!  
NIGHT AND DAY, YOU ARE THE ONE ONLY YOU BENEATH THE MOON OR UNDER THE SUN.  
WHETHER NEAR ME OR FAR ITS NO MATTER IANTO WHERE YOU ARE.  
I THINK OF YOU.  
As Jack continued, Ianto sipped his wine and rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and he quietly whispered "I love you Roo,"Jack smiled at him and returned his kiss.  
He then started the last verse.

UNDER THE HIDE OF ME THERE'S AN OH SUCH A HUNGRY YEARNING BURNING INSIDE OF ME AND THIS TORMENT WON'T BE THROUGH UNTIL YOU LET ME SPENDING MY LIFE MAKING LOVE TO YOU.  
DAY AND NIGHT, NIGHT AND DAY.

With a flurish Jack ended the song and the party guests cheered. Jack, then put his arms around Ianto and gently kissed his lips. As they did they heard Gwen groaned as she spoke,  
"Oy,Alley cats. Save it for the honeymoon," Jack glared at her as Ianto spoke." Well Gwen,it just so happens we will have a honeymoon. Just this evening I asked Ianto to marry me and it so happened that he chose this time to ask me, and so the long and short is we both said yes," Tosh and Lisa clapped their hands together. "Yes! Finally." Emma squeal in delight " Oh Jack,Ianto I am soo happy for you," Jack grinned at her " Thanks Em."  
Gwen frown" But two men can't get married. It isn't natural." Ianto glanced over at Jack who now had a face of thunder, Ianto gave Jack a look "Jack don't." But it was Emma not Jack that responded to this. "Just because you're miserable, Gwen Doesn't give you the right to make the rest of us can't you just be happy for them? They are two consulting adults. Why can't they get married." Gwen glared at her "Because Miss goody two shoes, it's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. FAGS can't marry"  
She then got a smug look on her face as she grinned evily as she laughed " So which one of you is gonna wear the dress." she laughed histericly at her own joke That was the straw that broke the camel's. Ianto watched helplessly as Jack slammed the piano keys and stood up, He exploded "THAT'S IT." He raged, "Get the fuck out of Our house," he walked to where Gwen stood" you fucking bitch I want you out of Our house." He took her roughly by the arm and led her to the door and flung it open,  
Ianto rushed to stop Jack from killing Gwen. He put his hand on Jack's arm.  
"Jack stop! she isn't worth it." Ianto looked imploring at Jack, who still had hold of Gwen's arm as she struggled " You Bastard! Let me go," Jack sneered at her as he roughly let go,"Ianto is right you are so not worth it," he glared at her, "Get Out." he bellowed. "And take that lousey voice of yours with you," Gwen glared at him "I am been a boring party any way," she then turned to Martha " Oh by the way you can find some one else to sing with him. I QUIT," She turned on her heels and stocked out and slammed the door behind her. Speechless. Martha looked at Jack " Great Jack! Now Just who the hell are we gonna get to replace her."

ok that is the chap done

to all you John borrowman addicts the song is the one he sang in the cole porter bio Delovely.

this chap is dedicated to four people Jerbear ( who has let me use her Dingo and roo) thanks hun annica ( who helped me through the birth of this chap love ya hun and who told me that i would remember the song, which i did)  
and my own special Teaboy ( miracleboi) and his captain.  
why? be cause its my fic and i want to .

love you guys

hope you like this. 


	8. Chapter 8

Martha looked at Jack "Great Jack Now who the hell are we gonna get to replace her."Jack laughed cruely " We don't need that bitch. She wasn't any good in the show any all know how she..."

Ianto put his hand on Jack's arm." Coffee any one?" Emma spoke up "Yes I think coffee would be just the thing. I'll help you Ianto."

Ianto turned to Jack " Roo, why don't you take every one in to the livingroom. While Emma and I get some Coffee." He put his arms around Jack who was still fuming. Ianto spoke soothingly to his beau.

"Let it go, Cardiad let it isn't worth the agro." He gave his beau a gentle hug and kissed his cheek"Come on Roo we have other guests. Don't let Gwen's antics ruin the party," He whispered in Jack's ear .

He knew that what Gwen had said about their engagement had affected Jack deeply. But Ianto could tell it was her calling them fags that lite Jack's fuse.

Every one knew that Jack joked about alot of things But every one who knew him, knew Jack was very protective of his relationship with woe to any one who crossed that line. Again Ianto spoke lovingly in Jack's ear. " And have I told you how sexy you look in that purple shirt and those tight leather pants."

He gently kissed Jack's other cheek and heard Jack sigh contently. " Tell me again Dingo." He murmured. Ianto smiled as he sang just loud enough for Jack to hear. "Too sexy," Ianto gently ran his hand over the soft materal that stretched over Jack's marvelous Jack sighed in pleasure.

With a small smile,Jack kissed Ianto's nose."Thanks, Dingo." Ianto kissed his boyfriend " love you." he whispered, then he turned back to their guests.

" Right, Theres still plenty of food so eat hearty. Coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

Jack lead the remaining guests to the cosy livingroom . They were Tosh , Tommy ,Andy, Owen , Lisa , Martha and her beau Mickey. Martha glared at Jack " Ok what are we going to do then. We open in three weeks,"

Ianto and Emma came out of the kitchen. Ianto carried a tray with a silver pot which he set down on the coffee table. Emma took the pot and poured the coffee into small cups and handed them out.

Ianto tried to object, stating she was a guest, but Emma had insisted that Ianto go and relax. That he had done enough for the party. Smiling he thanked went to sit on the ottoman , at Jack's knee. He leaned back comfortably against the knees, as he felt Jack's fingers running mindlessly through his hair. Emma handed Jack a accepted the cup with his free hand and he winked mischeiviously at her.

" Thanks Em you gorgeous stake of pancakes you. ."She blushed . Then He looked over at Tosh and Lisa and growled teasingly at them." Oy don't worry i think you two are gorgous stakes of pancakes too. Don't go getting jealous."

Then he looked at Ianto and pulled him in for a kiss. "And you my darling dingo, I love you. And i will show you later how gorgeous I think you are after the party in our bed." Ianto smiled at this as Tosh and lisa laughed. Jack Harkness was a netorious flirt .

He even flirted with some of their professors when they had been at school. but it was common knowledge his heart and soul belonged to one person. Ianto Jones. Martha had once asked Ianto how he stood Jack'sflirting .

Ianto had replied that even thought Jack did flirt with others. ianto knew it was harmless and meant nothing. At the end of the day he had stated It was Ianto's bed and Ianto's naked arms Jack Harkness slept in. It was Ianto that Jack pledged his love for every chance he got.

ianto sipped at his coffee as Martha spoke to Jack. " Right Jack, first thing in the morning, you are going to go to Gwen tomorrow and apologise"

Jack snorted at this " Fat bloody chance. She insulted me, She insulted Ianto in Our home. No bloody way am i going to apologise to Gwen Bloody Cooper." ianto rested his cup on Jack's knee as Martha glared at Jack.

"Jack we need her. Who else are we gonna get to sing her songs."Ianto could see the twinkle in his Beau's eyes and shuddered had a feeling he knew where Jack was going. "We don't need her. we got a person with a good voice in this room."

Ianto gave Jack a look that said "Don't you dare say me," Jack leaned over and kissed Iantos cheek then turned to martha. "We have her replacement right in this room." Ianto drew in his breath and thought "if he says me i will kill him."

Martha looked at Jack" who." Jack up from where he and Ianto sat and said" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU EMMA BROCKLESS."

ok finally got this chap done. And i know its a cliff hanger .

three people i want to dedicate this to

Jerbear ( who let me use her dingo and roo)

annica who let me bounce ideas off of her.

and of course miracleboi aka tea aka alex ( why because i want to. )

please review


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto Jones sat on the bed reading, clad in a pair of pyjama bottoms."ohh I love a man who can wear glasses" Ianto Jones smiled as he felt two arms encircle him. He then felt a pair of lips buzz his neck, "I'm glad you liked them Roo ." Jack pulled him in close."But you know how'd I really would rather see you in them Dingo?." Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's lips buzzing his ear.

Ianto rolled his eyes but kept on reading."The same way you would like to see me out of them Roo. Naked .and in your bed." Jack grinned, he knew Ianto knew every trick in the Harkness hand book. "Well you are in my bed there mister Jones Ianto Jones. That and those glasses alone are making you incredubly sexy, and as for the naked part..."

Ianto Jones looked at his partner over his glasses. "Jack I am not getting naked just because you want me to. Besides , I am quite comfy where I am." Jack pouted and flounced off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Ianto chuckled to him self as he heard the door slam.

He picked up his stopwatch which he kepted in a wooden box on his nightstand"wait for it .wait for it. one two three," Almost on cue the door opened and there stood Jack clad in nothing but his Raf coat. Ianto had gotten him the coat at a old costume shope while looking for costumes for Jack for the shows they did.

While the theatre company had a good costume department, Ianto was the one who tended to Jack and his costumes. Jack was abit of a diva when it came to his props and his costumes. Ianto was the only one who could deal with Jack. Ianto was Jack's personal dresser as well as stage made sure that things ran smoothly with Jack so that the show ran smoothly.

Jack had fallen in love with the coat almost on sight. He wore it every where. Ianto had gotten it for him as a Christmas present their second year of Uni. Ianto knew most people thought Jack dressed flashy but Ianto was proud of the way Jack dressed. He did look dashing , people had to give him that.

Ianto glanced at the stopwatch"Ten seconds. " Ianto thought. "Not bad not bad." As he pretended to read he watched out the corner of his eyes as Jack flounced dramaticly down beside him. Jack had it so that one side of his body was covered, this included his cock.

Ianto put his book down on his night stand, but kept his glasses turned over on his shook off his coat and arranged it so it covered them both. Ianto smiled as Jack kissed him. They snuggled under the coat. Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

ok this is just a fill in chap

again this is for alex ( miracleboi) and annica

and for dingo and roo's creator who lets me write about them

jerbear.

hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Ianto woke up first. He rose quietly as not to wake Jack. He headed to the kitchen. He set about putting the last load of dishes in the dishwasher, and put a pot of coffee on. He sang softly to himself as he went along. He then poured two cups of coffee and went back the bed room.

He set one of the cups on Jack's nightstand. Ianto smiled as he looked at Jack . Some how Ianto wasn't sure how but His lover now wore Ianto's glasses and was snoring gently. Quietly Ianto took them off of a sleeping Jack. Ianto gently touched his lover's cheek and in his sleep, Jack leaned in to the hand . He heard Jack murmur "Stay."

Ianto went over to his side of the bed and cuddled back under Jack's RAF coat. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. Again he heard Jack sigh in his sleep "He always stays." Ianto gently kissed his partner's cheek and nestled with him under the coat. "Yes Jack he always will. I promise."

Ianto felt Jack's arms snake around his waist, " Cold. Need my Dingo teddy you." Jack mumbled sleepily . "Mmmm Dingo warm and snuggley" He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at Ianto."Coffee?" Ianto kissed his cheek "On your nightstand. " Jack buzzed his ear and smiled again his sleepy little boy smile. "You are too good to me Dingo."

He then sat up and picked up the cup and took a sip, " Oh god Ianto , this coffee is soooo good. You are going to spoil me." Ianto laughed "I think I have already my dear Roo." Ianto smiled as Jack put the cup back down on the nightstand and gently pulled Ianto on top of him. Jack sighed contently as Ianto gently entered him .

Ianto rested his chin on Jack's chest and looked at him, They kissed tenderly. They lay together in their naked state. Ianto kissed him again making Jack smile and sigh " mmmm my fave breakfast. Coffee and Ianto Jones." Ianto snuggled close in Jack's arms and they spent the morning in their bed.

That afternoon they had rehearsal which went uneventful. With no Gwen for Jack to fight with, they actually got alot done. Emma had reluctantly agreed to take her spot. Ianto listened as Emma practised her song. Jack was playing the piano for her. Jack went over her number with her note for spoke "Emma was the tempo ok for you here?" He played alittle. She listen and nodded. Jack smiled as he continued with the song. "One more time from the top Ok?"

Unlike Gwen, Emma seemed to take in his advice . When she couldn't get the note right, Jack helped her through it. Jack had taken the young woman under his wing.

Ianto was far from Jealous of this. Just like Jack had not been jealous when Ianto had tried to get Lisa to go out with him. In fact Jack had tried to help Ianto win Lisa. But it was Lisa who had played match maker with them. It was she who had figured out that Ianto and Jack had fallen for each other.

(author's note See the wonderful parent story triple latte by my bud jerbear love you hun)

As Ianto finished up with some Blocking he had to go over with Emma, Jack did what he often did ,He sat at the piano and just played scales , he also went over his own solo numbers too. Ianto smiled over at him and said his good byes to Emma who left with her boyfriend two cups of tea in hand, Ianto went over to the piano and sat down next to stopped playing and took the cup Ianto offered greatfully."Thanks Dingo."

He took a sip and then put his arm around Ianto. "Want to go for a walk? " Jack asked, Ianto looked at his watch. He knew they had time before Jack had to go to his job at the Pink alien where he played the piano. " Sure lets go." Hand in hand they walked out the door.

Ianto felt Jack's arm on his waist and felt Jack's finger loop through Ianto's Jean's belt loop. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder. They walked along laughing, sharing kisses , joking. and just being together. They soon sat down under a tree in the local park. They sat drinking Lemonade that they had got during their walk from a local sigh contently "When do we have to go to the club?"

Jack looked at Ianto's watch "Not till 7. John wants to go over the songs I want to do. " John Barrowman was the owner of the Pink Alien along with his partner Scott. Jack played there twice a week. John had hired him their second year of Uni. Ianto went with him on the nights he preformed. The four often went out for meals together.

Jack kissed him "Come on we got time for dinner." they got up , Ianto looked at Jack and grinned. "You buying?" Jack laughed as he took hold of Ianto's hand . "Come on Dingo ."

"So Ianto when are you gonna ditch this guy and come away with me?" Ianto grinned at John Barrowman as he felt John's fingers pinch his ass, Ianto laughed "The day you ditch Scott Your HUSBAND ." Ianto was sitting at the piano listening to Jack going over some songs at the Pink was sipping a cup of tea. John laughed "Ah TOUCHE"

Ianto was about to speak when he heard Jack's voice holler "Oy Barrowman, Hands off. that boy is mine. Has been since first grade" Again John laughed "Don't worry Harkness. I, like you belong to one man. " He hugged Scott who stood beside him "Right sugs?" Scott Kissed his husband soundly before replying "Yes, and I have the band on my hand to prove it. So watch it . or there will be no nookie for cookie"

John pouted pretty " Sez who?" Scott swatted him "Sez I" Ianto broke out in a peal of laugher "Oh what fun a domestic." as Jack chuckled softly "Wonder if we are gonna be like these two after we get hitched," Jack joked. Ianto rolled his eyes "God I hope not." John looked at him in surprise "Whoawhoa whoa back it up Harkness, You and Ianto are getting married? When did this happen." Ianto blushed shyly and spoke "Last night before the party. We asked each other." John clapped his hands in excitment "Well its about Fucking time you two" Jack made a face "Well you would have known about it if you had come to the party," John laughed "I heard all about you and Gwen getting in to it last night. And she quit the show.?"

ok i know wierd spot to end this chap.

there will be more promise..

this is for jerbear and alex and annica.

they all know why.

please review and i hope you like

oh and the next chap umm got a song in mind for ianto

oh and there will be kariokie in volved in the chap

so if any one has a song they would like in this story let me know

thanks


	11. Chapter 11

John laughed "I heard all about you and Gwen getting in to it last night, and she quit the show." Jack rolled his eyes, "OH great what did the bitch say," John chuckled "Oh she came in bitching and moaning about you. How you tossed her out on her ass." Jack scowled "I did it with good reason . She called Ianto and I Fags in our own home and insulted us." Clapping his hands in delight, John grinned broadly."Well done Harkness, well done. " Ianto punched John's arm "Don't encourage him Barrowman. " As John walked away chuckling to him self , Ianto went over to sit beside Jack. "Dingo behave."

Jack laughed as he drew Ianto close and kissed him fully on the lips. " Behave?Round my Dingo? No way. Never gonna happen." Ianto took Jack's face in his hands and returned the kiss. When the kiss was done, with foreheads touching they smiled at one another.

"I love you Dingo." Ianto smiled "I love you too Roo. " Jack glanced at the clock " We still got a little time before my set starts,Roo wants to make love to his Dingo."Ianto smiled as they rose and Jack took hold of his lover's hand and lead him to one of the Pink alien's Posh hotel rooms.

Once they got there. Jack gently pinned Ianto to the door. "Oh god! Dingo! oh god I love you ." Jack murmured. as he spoke , He stripped off Ianto's shirt with ease. Ianto moaned in utter pleasure as he felt His Jack his Roo kissing his now nude body. His own hands roaming freely over Jack's also naked body. He sighed "Oh Roo, I love you too. Make me yours. Please Jack make my Body yours." Smiling Jack scooped him up and took him to the bed and made love to the young man who had him heart and soul.

ok ok i know short chap

but i am working on the next chap as i speak

i hope you like this please review.

and jerbear this is for you.

miss you


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto watched as his boyfriend ran a comb through his hair. How he loved Jack's hair .The way it felt in his fingers when they made love. He smiled to himself as he put a final shine on Jack's black shoes. He heard Jack behind him"God fucking damn it." He pouted as he looked at Ianto "Dingo can you help me with this tie."They were in Jack's dressingroom, getting Jack ready for opening night. Ianto knew Lisa could handle the other preformers.

But Jack was a different story. Ianto had several assistants back stage that he had hand picked him self. Each assistant had his or her assignments backstage. But Ianto made sure that Jack was taken care of. Only Ianto knew how to handle Jack when he was in full fledge Diva mode.

Ianto smiled at his beau and put his hands up to fix the undone tie. He blushed slightly as he felt Jack watching him intently. "There we go Roo." He gave Jack the once over and straighten his Roo's jacket. Jack put his arms around Ianto's waist and snuggled in close. "Ummm thanks Dingo." They kissed tenderly and Ianto felt Jack's hands on his ass, gently caressing it. This caused Ianto to moan into the kiss. "Oh Roo. Oh god."

Ianto then handed him a small jewel box "your opening night gift. For luck" Jack pouted mockingly "And here's me thinking you were gonna be my opening night gift." Ianto smiled as Jack kissed Ianto's neck as Ianto spoke "Well if you don't want this, I can always give it to som..." Jack grabbed the gift "I didn't say that ." Ianto laughed at this, as he watched Jack open the box." Oh Dingo, Oh I love it. Thank you." He took out a small simple yet elegant pin in the shape of the Phantom's mask. He handed the pin to Ianto" Can you pin it on me please Dingo?"

Ianto smiled as he put the elegant pin on Jack's lapel " I love you Roo," Jack kissed him "I love you too Dingo." They stood for a few minutes holding hands. Jack gently touched Ianto's cheek " Wish we could go home and spend the night in bed." Ianto put his arms around Jack's waist " I promise after the show tonight we will have our own private party. Then you can open your other opening night pressie"

Jack smiled almost childlike"Really ?" "Really" came the response. Jack was about to say something else when they heard a knock on the door "Fifteen minutes." Jack smiled impishly at Ianto. "Still got that stopwatch?" Ianto laughed " Yep.I always say these lots we can do in fifteen minutes." Jack drew himself closer to Ianto "I can think of a few things." Ianto kissed the man who owned his heart lock stock and barrel. "That's fifteen minutes and counting my Dear Roo,"

Ok this capt took a total left turn.

and the next chap is in the works

and yes special Ianto and his prince are still being worked on

but Dingo and roo came out and went Oy what about us.

hope you like


	13. Chapter 13

(this chap is in Ianto's point of view)

I stood back stage and watched as my partner, Jack ( dressed smartly in a formfitting Tux.) made his way on stage. As Jack sat down at the piano, he looked over at me and smiled. I blew him a kiss Smiling Jack started to play as he started to sing.

ON THIS NIGHT OF THOUSAND STARS,LET ME TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN'S DOOR .WHERE THE MUSIC OF LOVE'S GUITARS PLAYS FOR EVERMORE. IN THE GLOW OF THOSE TWINKLING SHALL LOVE THROUGH ETERNITY.

I looked around me, Tosh and Emma and some of the others had gathered around me. I heard several of them sigh dreamily I heard one of them John Hart say "Damn, he is soo you are one lucky BITCH. To have that fine man in your bed. who did you have to fuck to get him. " I chuckled to my self as answered "Jack."

I knew there were some, John included ,both male and female who had crushes on him. But I also knew that I, Ianto "Dingo" Jones had the heart of Jack "Roo" Harkness long ago, even before I knew I had it. "I had to Fuck Jack, Hart, in order to get Jack." I turned and continue to listen to Jack sing. Our eyes caught, he smiled at me as he continued the song.

ON THIS NIGHT IN A MILLION AWAY WITH ME.I NEVER DREAMED THAT A KISS COULD BE AS SWEET AS THIS. BUT NOW I KNOW THAT IT CAN.

I USE TO WANDER ALONE WITH OUT A LOVE OF MY OWN.I WAS A DESPERATE ALL MY GRIEF DISAPPEARED AND ALL THE SORROW I'D FEARED WASN'T THERE ANYMORE

Even before we became a couple and I was trying for the affections of Lisa. Jack and I were a unoffical couple. Lisa had known it and so did Jack( he had been wonderful and very supportive, during my failed attempt at trying to court lisa) Jack had stayed in the back ground but I know now, that his heart must have been hurt by my continuing gushing over Lisa. He had kept quiet. Later stating " thats what friends do."

"ON THAT MAGICAL DAY WHEN YOU FIRST CAME MY WAY,MI THIS THIS NIGHT...

I was the one who was the slow learner. After Lisa had let me down gently, part of me was hurt and confused by the reaction . But at the same time I felt sort of relieved . I knew who I needed to see , whose arms I needed around me.

I had gone home to Jack, only then realizing that he was the one I wanted to be with. We made love that night for the first time and then fell asleep in each others arms.

ON THIS NIGHT OF A THOUSAND ME TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN'S DOOR,WHEN THE MUSIC OF LOVE'S GUITARS.

( please see this fic's momma fic triple latti written by one of my best friends jerbear. you won't be sorry)

PLAYS FOR EVERMORE.

I smiled as I heard the audence's thunderous applause as Jack finished the song and took his bow. Jack then made his way backstage to where I stood. I put my arms around Jack and kissed him fully yet tenderly . He looked at me as he caressed my cheek with his palm, I leaned into the palm I closed my eyes at the touch of my lover's hand.

( Until Jack I had never been good at showing affection in public but there was something in Jack's very nature that bought out my sexuality that no other had ever been able to. I had never been attracted to men, it was just him and that was the way we liked it.) I looked at him tenderly " That was wonderful Roo," Jack smiled shyly (well as shy as Jack got) " mmmm Thanks Dingo."

Again we kissed ,then headed to Jack's dressing room . Once there, I poured us some of the green tea I always had brewing for us during a preformance. I handed Jack one of the cups." Here Roo. Just how you like it."

Jack accepted the cup took a sip of the tea "MMMM this is so good. " he smiled at me and put his free arm around my waist "You are too good to me Ianto." He gently nuzzled my neck causing me to moan in pleasure "Oh Roo. " He kissed my lips as my hands made their ways down to his ass which got a moan from deep in his throat.

I then looked at him . " Roo,Drink your tea, " I left Jack's embrace and headed to the door."I'm just going to check to make sure the rest of the show is running smoothly. I will be back in five minutes . Ok?" Jack nodded and turned back to the mirror "I'll be here." Smiling I headed out the dressing room door clip board in I left, I heard His soft voice.

"SAY YOU WANT ME WITH YOU. HERE BESIDE YOU... ANY WHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO. IANTO JONES THATS ALL I ASK OF YOU."

I glanced at my ring as I walked away as I whispered " Always! Dingo always.:"

Ok i know weird spot again.

there will be more chaps

do you want the opening night party at the PINK? and do you want more John and Scott?

oh and i plan on having Jack singing Memory ( got John's new self named cd for xmas and am soooooooooooo in love.) maybe at the party.

and the next chaps will return to third person

just felt like this chap needed to be told in Ianto's point of view. The song Jack sang on stage is from the Musical Evita.

please review

and jerbear if you are reading this this is still for you.


	14. Chapter 14

( This chap is back to the third person.) (and there are two Johns in this story. John Barrowman and John Hart. )

After the show, they all headed over for the opening night on the house party which was being held at the Pink Alien by the owner, John Barrowman and his husband Scott. John often took part in the shows as both a dancer and singer.

Often Jack and he competed for the same parts. But it was always in good fun. There was only one time they had almost come to blows over a part. That was the part of Joseph in the musical Joseph and the amazing coloured dream coat.

Jack had won the part of Joseph, John had protested loudly untill he found out he was to be the Pharaoh , the smaller yet showier role. Where Jack had to play Joseph more reserved , John could wiggle and prance round the stage. In the end it was Jack who wished he could have been the pharaoh.

To make Jack feel better, Ianto had asked him to wear the pharaoh costume he had bought for Jack ( which was now kept in their bedroom's tickletrunk, where they kept all their role playing in the bedroom costumes) and had insisted he sing the pharaoh's song for him in their game of The Chip'nDale dancer and the Randy customer.

Jack had been happy to oblige. He had wiggled, strutted his way round their bedroom, teasing Ianto by getting close but not close enough for Ianto to touch. Eventually Jack allowed Ianto to help him take it off.(but that's another story. That you might get if you all very good.)

Tonight at the party ,Ianto sat in a booth beside Jack , who draped his arm around Ianto's shoulder while he chatted with Tosh and Tommy about this and that. Tosh noted the pin on Jack's lapel"Jack, what a gorgeous pin. Is it new?"

Jack smiled proudly"Yani gave it to me as a opening night present." Tosh took another look " Well its where ever did you find it?' Ianto grinned " I have a aunt in london that makes special items. She made Jack's engagement ring for me also." Jack smiled and kissed him gently and pulled Ianto closer and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. He nuzzled Ianto's neck as they held each other's hands.

Ianto then looked at Jack " A special Item for a very special man."It was now Jack's turn to blush and again kissed him fully on the lips. "Thank you again my dear Dingo. I love it and I love you." Ianto gazed at him contently " You're welcome Roo. I love you " He settled back in Jack's arms and took another sip of his drink

Tosh smiled warmly "Ianto, you have him spoiled." Ianto nodded he felt Jack's lips tickling his collar bone. He closed his eyes to the sheer beauty and pleasure of it. "Maybe, but he makes it up to me when we are alone ." Jack grinned and Ianto felt his hand rest deliciously close to his groin.

Jack spoke impishly "Yeah like I did last night when I had him screaming my name while my cock was up his ..." Ianto slapped his arm "OY watch it Sunshine. or some one will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Tosh giggled and was about to reply when a voice cut in "Hey, how goes it kiddies?" Ianto looked up and saw John Hart and his Boyfriend Mark Lynch standing at their table.

John flirted "Icandie, Hardness," He smiled learingly at Tosh " Why Hello ms Sato, looking gorgeous and sexy as usual." Tosh smiled coyly as she held out her hand "Why Hello'Vera',a pleasure as usual." Tommy scowled as John kissed the young woman's hand as he winked at her.

( When John and Tosh had first met when they were in high school, John had told her she could call him Vera ( a inside joke between the two) and she in turn had admitted to Ianto and Jack she thought he was cute. "You have to admit he is handsome" They became friends. Ianto watched as Tommy put a possessive arm around Tosh's waist. John smirked "whoa Easy big boy. Got my own piece of fluff and Tosh isn't my type " He looked at Tosh " No offence." Tosh laughed "None Taken ."

Ok l know i know weird spot to end this chap but

there will be more at the cast party. promise.( would you like more Tosh and John H flirting?)

there will be kariokie

any one have any song requests let me know and i will see what i can do.

The name Vera is what John told Tosh in the epp kiss kiss bang bang she could call him.

enjoy

and this is deicated to jerbear, annica, alex (miracleboi) and special francine( oh and of course to the sexy John Barrowman and his gorgeous hubby scott. If any one gets the chance to buy John's self named album i would highly recommend it.


	15. Chapter 15

John grinned at this. "Oh Toshie! You would be the one woman that I would consider going straight for. " Tosh laughed as John kissed her hand "Why thank you Vera." while Ianto noticed Mark's face was like thunder, also Mark's eyes shot daggers at spoke curtly " Sorry Tosh you can't have him. This little BITCH is mine."

Ianto had heard from Jack that Mark was the dominate one in the relationship and kept John on a short leash both in and out of their bedroom. Ianto also knew that Mark had a temper and a rather short fuse.

Mark pouted as he put his hand on John's shoulder , "JOHN. We are going home. NOW.' He then turned on his heels and headed for the door. Obediently, John followed his boyfriend, after saying goodbye to the group.

As John and Mark left, Jack kissed Ianto and spoke "Wanna dance Dingo?" Ianto drank the last of his beer. He set the glass down in front of him. "Sure Roo." Jack rose and extended his hand which Ianto took as he rose and allowed Jack to lead him to the dancefloor. They made their way on the dance floor. Ianto gazed in his lover's eyes as they sway together to the music that filled the air.

They danced for awhile in a very comfortable silence. Jack softly sang in Ianto's ear to the song that was playing. Sighing contently as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack spoke softly"Dingo?" Ianto looked at him "Yes Roo?" Jack again kissed his cheek as he whispered "Wanna go home?' Ianto looked at him with longing as he replied.

"Thought you'd never ask." Chuckling Jack took hold of his hand and together they headed back to where Tosh and Tommy ( who were now joined by Owen , Lisa , John and Scott,) sat at the table. Jack and Ianto said their good byes and got their coats and headed home.

Once there Ianto headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He walked back in the bedroom. As Ianto got in to bed, He was greeted by a smiling and a very naked Jack, who pulled him down and nuzzled Ianto's neck. Ianto giggled as he felt Jack's hands go down to the waist band of the pajamas bottoms Ianto wore "Now lets see about getting rid of these shall we my dear Dingo."

Soon the bottoms came off and soon kisses and caresses made way for love making . Ianto lay in Jack's arms later, his naked body pressed against Jack's own. Jack kissed his shoulder causing his young lover to sigh contently. Jack spoke "Wow, that was a hell of a opening night." Ianto stroked Jack's cheek "Yes it was. You were wonderful on that stage tonight. I was proud of you." He gently climbed on to his lover and gently entered him. This caused Jack to moan in pleasure. "Oh Dingo, Oh god."

They lay like that for a few minutes as they kissed tenderly "I love you Dingo." Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's hands resting on Ianto's ass. Ianto's own fingers gently caressed Jack's arms and bare shoulders. "I Love you too Roo." Again they made love, and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

ok this is a weird spot for this.

now would you like a chap to see what happened when Mark and John got home?

Sorry no kariokie at the party, I had planned to have it

but this chap got a mind of its own and went else where.

please let me know

again i owe this story to Jerbear.

thanks love ( i miss you,)

and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack spoke "Wow, that was a hell of a opening night." Ianto stroked Jack's cheek "Yes it was. You were wonderful on that stage tonight. I was proud of you." He gently climbed on to his lover and gently entered him. This caused Jack to moan in pleasure. "Oh Dingo, Oh god."

They lay like that for a few minutes as they kissed tenderly "I love you Dingo." Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's hands resting on his ass. Ianto's own fingers gently caressed Jack's arms and bare shoulders. "I Love you too Roo." Again they made love, and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

( this will be told in Jack's Pov)

A few hours later I lay watching Ianto not to wake my lover I gently ran my fingers through Ianto's dark curls. As I did, a soft smile came to his lips as his eyes opened and he gazed up at me "Mmmm, morning." I kissed him gently 'God I love kissing his lips.' I thought to my self. I felt his arms go around my waist as he pulled me close as he begins kissing my collarbone. "I love you Roo." I hear him whisper.

I smile as I felt his lips touch my bare skin. I whispered " I adore and worship the temple that is my Dingo" It was times like this, while we lay naked in our bed that I am greatful that Lisa had rejected him. As he had fawned over her and tried to get her to notice him, it had broken my own heart. But because of my own love for him and our friendship, I had kept quiet and had even encouraged him to pursue her. ( again please see this story's momma fic tripple lattie written by jerbear you won't be sorry)

But as selfish as it made me. And as much as her gentle rejection had hurt him. I had been glad she had and I think in a way Ianto had been too. It made my heart soar that it was me who he had come home to. That night when I found him alone and upset, he gave me his broken heart which I took and mended it and I made it mine. And I treasured that heart , as I treasured my engagement ring I now wore on my finger.

I smile at him now as he lay in my arms. He spoke softly" Penny for your thoughts dear Roo. What are you thinking about." I touch his face " What is always on my mind. My Dingo and this sexy body who I so want to fuck and worship for the rest of our lifes as my husband."Ianto looked at me with what I often referred as his darling doe eyes and smiled at me " Then lets get married."

I looked at him as he snuggled in close to my body. I marveled at the fact that the meer touch of my lover's nude body could still send thrills through my body. He ran his finger over my chest and spoke"When do you want to get married Roo?"I smiled "How does Yesterday sound?" He laughed at this "I guess this is our honeymoon." I smiled as he drew me to him and kissed me. We lay together talking quietly."Jack, lets get married on Saturday. That gives us a week to get ready and then we have the next week off from work and the show for the honeymoon." I nod in agreement as he looked at me" And then we can honeymoon here in the comfort of our own home." I looked at him and nodded . I knew that Ianto would make sure that we would have those comforts available to us. I decided to come up with one or two surprises of my own for him. I spoke " That sounds wonderful. We can lock ourselves in our own little world. Play Chipanddale dancer and the randy customer. Play naked hide and seek. Play dress get out of the bed unless we want to." I looked at him impishly. "Think we can get ready in a week?"

ok ever have a night where you were going to write for a couple and then another form of the couple pops in and thats the couple you end up writing for? Thats what happened here.

i started out last night, working on my Ianto and the prince chap

but then this chap of dingo and roo came to mind (there will be more chaps)

again this is for jerbear to who i owe the birth of this series to. huggg for you.

oh and you are all invited to the fill out the RSVP in your reviews.

and note to special F Yes that chap of ianto and the prince is being worked on.

enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

We lay together talking quietly."Jack, lets get married on Saturday. That gives us a week to get ready and then we have the next week off from work and the show for the honeymoon." I nod in agreement as he looked at me" And then we can honeymoon here in the comfort of our own home." I looked at him and nodded . I knew that Ianto would make sure that we would have those comforts available to us. I decided to come up with one or two surprises of my own for him. I spoke " That sounds wonderful. We can lock ourselves in our own little world. Play Chipanddale dancer and the randy customer. Play naked hide and seek. Play dress up. Only getting out of the bed unless we want to." I looked at him impishly. "Think we can get ready in a week?"

(the next section is in Ianto's point of view)

Jack looked at me impishly "Think we can get ready in a week." I laughed and kissed him."We wouldn't be Dingo and Roo if we didn't." I reached over Jack who goosed me and kissed my neck as I did. "MMMm soo tasty." I laughed as I felt his hands caress my ass " Down boy." He laughed as I got the pad of paper, pen and my glasses. I reached for before I had been pleasantly interupted. I untangled my self from my lovers arms and sat back against our pillows. Jack then lay with his head on my bare stomach and his fingers made lazy circles on my chest. "Ok Now , my dear Dingo. Who are we going to ask to be our best man." We looked at each other as we both spoke "LISA." We looked and broke out laughing.

I giggled as Jack joked "She'd kill us if we didn't ask her" I nodded "Yep." I wrote her name down . As I did I felt his lips tickling my bare stomach, sending a thrill running through my body as it often did when his lips touched any part of me. He curled himself around me and took the pen and paper from me. "Jack we have a wedding to plan." He smiled and began fingering my cock with soft caresses . 'I'd rather plan the honeymoon." Then he began kissing me. I moaned in pleasure,as his lips made their way up my body. He smiled as he heard me sigh " Oh Roo." My darling lover then took me and made my body his.

Later we lay talking wedding plans when his phone rang. "Hello , you have reached the lucky man who gets to fuck Ianto jones senseless everynight. How can we help you?"he joked in to the phone, as he grinned wickedly at me. I rolled my eyes as I kissed his shoulder. But I watched as the grin fell from his lips and his eyes grow as big as saucers."MOM!"

dun dun dundun DUN!

can you say cliff hanger? ( ducks as whitecross girl throws a pillow at my head)

UH OH. hows our jack gonna get out of that one? and why is Momma Harkness calling?

to be continued in the next chap


	18. Chapter 18

Later we lay talking wedding plans when his cell phone rang. "Hello, you have reached the lucky man who gets to fuck Ianto Jones senseless every night. How may we help you."He joked as he grinned wickedly at me. I rolled my eyes as I kissed his shoulder. But I watched as the grin fell from his lips and his eyes grow as big as saucers "Mom!"

I broke out laughing as Jack sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed exposing his bare back and his delicious toned ass to me. I gently began to finger his ass, he shivered as I did. He stammered in the phone."Mom, I'm a grown man. ... I know but mom..., Mom.. I.. i'm sorry I will never answer the phone like that ag... Yes mam, no mam. I know but ... Mom...I ...Yes mam. Dinner? tomorrow night? Just a sec and I'll ask him."

He covered the phone with his hand "Mom wants to know if we want to go to dinner tomorrow at MYFAWNY'S for 7pm" I nod "Sure, we have rehearsal tomorrow but that will be over at around 4pm so sure thats fine with me .We can tell them about the wedding." I kissed his shoulder as I put my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder. He spoke in to the phone. "Mom? Yeah dinner would be great? What ?You've invited Ianto's parents too? Ok sure." He looked back at me and and covered the phone again."She invited your parents. Still wanna go?"

I looked at him puzzled" My parents? Really? huh." I nodded as I shrugged "Guess we kinda have to" I then laid back against the pillows and again admiring the torso of steel that was my Roo. Jack went back to his phone,"Mom? yeah Dinner would be great. yeah. We have something to tell you all any way . Ok mom We'll see you tomorrow night. 7 is fine. By mom, love you too." He hung up, and leaned back in my arms. He sighed as I ran my fingers along his rib cage. "You know , there are times that woman makes me feel like i am still 10 years old."

I smirked as I kissed his cheek "Serves you right for answering the phone like that, mister Potty Mouth.." He laughed at this." Oh, I have a potty mouth do i? Well come here and give your fave potty mouth a kiss and a fuck will ya?" He turned to face me and then began kissing my chest ,stopping to gently suck each of my nipples . This caused me to moan in pleasure"Oh Roo, I Love you. And you might be a potty mouth but you are my potty mouth."

Ok weird spot but really don't i always stop at a weird spot? ?

the next chap will be at the resturant.

so what should the parents be like. I was thinking of having Jack's momma like the julie andrews charactor on shrek .

any suggestions?

this is for all the dingo and roo fans out there. ( and of course a big big bear hug for dingo and roo's creator jerbearthomas, I miss you

waves to whitecross and IrisH.

( and yes the prince and his ianto jones are being worked on.) hope you like.


	19. Chapter 19

I smirked as I kissed his cheek "Serves you right for answering the phone like that, mister Potty Mouth.." He laughed at this." Oh, I have a potty mouth do i? Well come here and give your fave potty mouth a kiss and a fuck will ya?" He turned to face me and then began kissing my chest ,stopping to gently suck each of my nipples . This caused me to moan in pleasure"Oh Roo, I Love you. And you might be a potty mouth but you are my potty mouth."

He grinned as he drew me to him. "You know it." I laughed at this. "Yes I do." We lay together our nude bodies pressing against each other. Each body knowing its place in each other's arms. I sighed contently as my Lover began to sing softly.

TONIGHT YOU'RE MINE, COMPLETEY. YOU GIVE YOUR LOVE SO SWEETLY. TONIGHT, I SEE THE LIGHT OF LOVE IN YOUR EYES. I'LL KNOW YOU'LL LOVE ME TOMORROW.

THIS IS A LASTING TREASURE, NOT JUST ONE MOMENT OF PLEASURE. FOR I HEAR THE MAGIC OF YOUR SIGHS. I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE ME TOMORROW.

TONIGHT WITH WORDS UNSPOKEN, YOU'LL SAY THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE. THEN I KNOW MY HEART WON'T BE BROKEN. WHEN THE NIGHT MEETS THE MORNING SUN.

I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT YOUR LOVE. THAT IT WAS AND IS A LOVE THAT I CAN BE SURE TELL ME NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO ASK AGAIN. I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE ME TOMORROW.

I snuggled in my lover's arms and sigh contently as l make lazy circles on his chest which I had learned long ago he loved. I, then felt his fingers gently stratching my neck in the way I loved and he had figured out earlier on in our relationship.( long before I had figured out what my feelings for him were.)

"MMMMM Roo that feels sooo good. I love you." We made love, each exchanging kisses and touches, as we entered each other's bodies willingly. Later as we lay together Jack spoke "So that's what the honeymoon's gonna be like huh?"

I grinned as I fingered his nipple teasing "Nope." He looked at me puzzled as I grinned " The Honeymoon will much better." He smirked as he pulled me on top of him "You know, With practice it could be much better." I moaned as he kissed my chest "Much much Better." We soon fell asleep for the night in each others arms.

ok again i know i know weird spot.

but i thought you might like a treat on this nice sunday afternoon.

the song is tonight your mine by the Sherelles I tweeked it to fit.

next chaps will be the dinner with the folks.

any suggestion on what the folks should be like?

please review.,


	20. Chapter 20

Later as we lay together Jack spoke "So that's what the honeymoon's gonna be like huh?" I grinned as I fingered his nipple teasing "Nope." He looked at me puzzled as I grinned " The Honeymoon will much better." He smirked as he pulled me on top of him " With practice it will be much better." I moaned as he kissed my chest "Much much Better." We soon fell asleep for the night.

The next morning I lay on the couch. I had woken up that day, with a mild cold and a slight fever. Jack had insisted I take the day off and not come to rehearsal. I had tried to object but Jack had put his foot down. "Ianto either you stay home this afternoon and rest or you stay home tonight and miss dinner with our folks. " Again I tried to object "But Lisa..." He kissed my forehead "Lisa can handle one rehearsal with out you. You have your crew working like a well oiled machine and you know it. They can handle any thing that comes up. You are no good to any one if your sick. Now you are staying on this couch and resting. Have I made my self clear?"

I had scowled "Fine You win! You don't win fair but you win." Jack laughed and kissed my flushed cheek "Thank you Fanny Brice." I rolled my eyes "Oh Shuddup."Laughing at this again Jack kissed my cheek. "I love you, my funny boy." I smiled as I watched him get ready to go. He came over and put his arm around my waist " I will be back around one ok? I'll pick some of that chicken soup for lunch that you like from Harwood's Deli . " He handed me a glass of Gingerale and set the bottle on our coffee table.

I smiled as I accepted the glass and took a sip " Thanks Roo. Don't worry bout me . I'll force liquids and have a nap. Oh and can you tell Lisa that Tosh needs her second act dress mended? Oh and ask Tommy to check the spot light I noticed it was a bit of..." Jack kissed me again 'I will . Now stop worrying about the show you need to get better. ?" I looked at him "Oh alright, just one more thing, behive yourself. No being a diva. Just go over your songs and don't worry if other people screw up? " He laughed "Who me ? A Diva? Not me" He looked at me innocently. "Yes you. I know what you're like when i'm not there. Lisa has me on speed dial. she will be watching you. So be good." I warned. He laughed as he kissed me. "I promise,Dingo."

After kissing me goodbye he left. I leaned back against the pillow and pulled the blanket Jack had got me from our bed. I felt abit achy as I sipped the last of my drink and put the glass on the coffee table.I settled back against the pillows and soon fell asleep.

ok again weird spot to end the chap

but again my fan fic my rules.

White cross this is for you.

hope you like. ( and don'[t worry dinner with the parents is coming .) if not in the next chap it will be the next chap.)


	21. Chapter 21

After kissing me goodbye he left. I leaned back against the pillow and pulled the blanket Jack had got me from our bed. I felt abit achy as I sipped the last of my drink and put the glass on the coffee table.I settled back against the pillows and soon fell asleep.

This next is in Jack's pov

I opened the door to our house quietly, just in case Ianto had fallen asleep. As I entered, I stopped and smiled as I looked over at the couch.I saw my boyfriend was sound asleep. Quietly I went to our small kitchen to heat up the chicken soup I had gotten Ianto for lunch from Harwood's deli.I got out a small sauce pan and emptied the soup in the pan. I then put the pan on the stovetop. I would have heated it in the microwave.

But I knew Ianto prefered his soup heated in a sauce pan. When it was ready I put the soup in a mug, I grabbed a spoon and headed to the living room. I went to the couch and quietly put the mug of soup on the coffee table. I knelt down beside Ianto. "This is how prince phillip must have felt when he saw his sleeping beauty."I thought to myself. I smiled as I leaned down and gently kissed his lips softly. As our lips touch., his eyes fluttered open. Our eyes met and he smiled sleepily as he put his arms around my neck. Sleepily he spoke "Hi,you 're home. What time is it?' I softly kissed him "Just a little after 12." He sat up and nestled in my arms as I handed him the soup. He took a sip "MMM thanks Roo."

We sat in a comfortable silence as he ate the soup. I gently feel his forehead"You're still bit warm Dingo. How do you feel?"He smiled and put his head on my shoulder " Better, Just still abit achy." I got up and picked him up gently in my arms "Ok , we have a few hours, I am taking you to our bed where we are going to stay until we have to go met our folks for dinner ok ?"He nods and we head to our bedroom.

Ok weird spot i know( but hey i'm the queen of weird endings)

the next chap will be Jack getting Ianto better and rested ( happy now white cross?)

then the next after that will be dinner withthe folks.

hope you like this chap.


	22. Chapter 22

I got up and picked him up gently in my arms "Ok , we have a few hours, I am taking you to our bed where we are going to stay until we have to go met our folks for ?"He nods and we head to our bedroom.

This next part is in Dingo's pov (Ianto)

Jack set me down on our bed. He gently helped me off with my T shirt . I then lay on my stomach. My head rested against the pillows. I watched over my shoulder, as he got undressed and soon joined me. He leaned over and kissed the small of my back. He then, gently straddled me. I felt his beautiful fingers gently massage my upper back and moved to my shoulder blades. I moaned in pleasure at the mere touch of those fingers. He smiled as his fingers continued working thier magic on my aching muscles. "Oh Jack, Ohgoddd." I feel his wonderful lips caress my collarbone..

I sighed contently as I felt his hands gently caressing my bare skin. I then felt his arms gather me up as his bare skin pressed against my own. His face then nuzzled my neck as I heard his voice tickling my ear as it spoke"I love you Dingo." I smiled as I closed my eyes as I answered him sleepily "I love you too Darling Roo."I soon drifted off to sleep.

this next bit will be done in Roo's pov ( Jack)

I gently untangle myself from my sleeping partner. I gently kissed his cheek as I whispered "Sleep well, my sweet Dingo." I then covered him with our quilt. I then headed out to the kitchen to clean up the lunch dishes. I then got my phone out and dialed a number.

"Mom? hi its me. Listen Ianto has a slight cold. I really think it would be best if we stayed in night.? Sure that would be great .But why don't you come here instead. Ok great. Oh you'll call Ianto's parents? yeah thats great, tell them he is fine and I am taking care of him. Thanks mom you're the best. Love you too. See you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. Almost 4pm. I knew Ianto may get hungry once he woke up so I heated up the remaining soup and put it in a thermos and took it with me. I headed back to our bedroom and my under the weather Dingo. I got back into our bed and put my arms around him Even in his slumber, Ianto's body found it's spot in my arms. He nestled in my arms and i hear him murmur "Stay." I smiled and held him close. "Always, your Roo always stays with his Dingo." I kiss his still warm forehead. I too soon fell asleep and there we remained for the rest of the night.

ok again weird spot ( again White cross Happy Dear? u got ur Roo looking after his dingo chapt

the next chap will be dinner withthe folks

and i am open to suggestions? and how will they react to the news that the boys are getting married on saturday?

which momma would fuss over a sick Ianto? his own or jack's? and what should jack serve?

again hope you like. ( and yes Ianto and the prince are being thought of but dingo and roo have taken over but ianto and the prince is trying to get done too

as are my others.


	23. Chapter 23

I headed back to our bedroom and my under the weather Dingo. I got back into our bed and put my arms around him Even in his slumber, Ianto's body found it's spot in my arms. He nestled in my arms and i hear him murmur "Stay." I smiled and held him close. "Always, your Roo always stays with his Dingo." I kiss his still warm forehead. I too soon fell asleep and there we remained for the rest of the night.

this next bit is in Ianto's pov(and its set the next evening, just before the parents are due to arrive)

As I stood in the doorway of our kitchen the next evening, I watched as Jack bounced around the kitchen. I surpressed a laugh as I saw him dancing around as he tended to the dinner he was preparing for the small impromptu dinner party we were having for our parents. We were going to tell them about the wedding. Jack hadn't noticed me as he was also singing ( not that that him knowing I was there, would have stopped him.)

SO HOLD THAT FRONT PAGE. THIS BOY WAS BORN TO STRUT THE STAGE. I TAP AND SING AND PLAY OUR PIANO. SPLASH MY NAME ACROSS A BIG BRIGHT BANNER.

I sat down on one of our kitchen chairs. Jack still hadn't noticed my presence. I smiled as I watched him dancing around , strutting and prancing. I kinda had the feeling that part of him knew I was there. If he did he didn't let on as he continued.

AND THATS WHY I WON'T LET GO TILL I'M ON RADIO AND WHEN THEY COME SEE THE SIGHTS. THAT WILL BE MY NAME SPELT RIGHT. LIGHTING UP TIME SQUARE.

Just then he must have realized I was there , cause at that moment, I saw him smile and wink. But he continued his dance(But he wiggled his butt more teasingly as he checked the roast he had cooking in the oven. He then wiggled as he checked the pots on the stove. I grinned as he then danced over to where I sat and seductively danced around me like he often did in our game of chipanddale dancer and the randy customer. He winked as he blew me a kiss and continued singing.

I'LL SIT ON YOUR FLAGPOLE. WHATEVERS THE RAGE. JUST TO GET MY PICTURE ON THE FRONT PAGE. JUST TO GET MY NAME, JUST TO GET MY NAME JUST TO GET MY NAME IN LIGHTS. JUST TO GET MY NAME IN LIGHTS.

He ended the song and fell to his knees in front of me as he grinned wickedly. I laughed as I put my arms around his neck and looked at him "You , my dear Roo are a Nutter." He grinned broader as he pulled me close "True, But I am so YOUR NUTTER." He kissed me sound on the lips. As we sat making out, our door bell sounded announcing the arrival of our parents.

ok weird spot next chap will be the dinner.( well white? what did you think of that?)

The song is NAME IN LIGHTS its from the musical the boy from oz ( its also on John Barrowman's self named cd which i am soooo in love with. can so see Jack preforming this)

I soo recommend any John Barrowman fan to get this cd.

please review.


	24. Chapter 24

I'LL SIT ON YOUR FLAGPOLE. WHATEVERS THE RAGE. JUST TO GET MY PICTURE ON THE FRONT PAGE. JUST TO GET MY NAME, JUST TO GET MY NAME JUST TO GET MY NAME IN LIGHTS. JUST TO GET MY NAME IN LIGHTS.

He ended the song and fell to his knees in front of me as he grinned wickedly. I laughed as I put my arms around his neck and looked at him "You , my dear Roo are a Nutter." He grinned broader as he pulled me close "True, But I am so YOUR NUTTER." He kissed me sound on the lips. As we sat making out our door bell sounded announcing the arrival of our parents.

I moaned 'Jack.. we have.." he kept kissing me as he murmured" We have to get naked right..." Again the door bell sounded but the kisses continued but Jack had gotten my shirt off and was kissing my chest."Oh god Jack.." I felt the zipper of my slacks being unzipped. Weakly I stopped him"Jack we can't do this. " He gave me one last kiss as we heard a key in the latch and soon heard "Jack ? Ianto." It was Jack's mother Jack groaned as we got up and I redid my slacks and put my shirt back on. "Shit, Remind me again , why we gave her a copy of OUR house key." I laughed as I put my arm around him . I was just kissing his cheek when his mom came in to the room. "There you two are."

I smiled as Jack went to hug his mother."Hello Gorgeous.' She laughed "Jack Anthony Harkness. quit trying to sweet talk your mum. And do up your zipper." I laughed at this last part. ( I secretly glanced down at my own zipper, and saw in relief it was still done up) She then turn to me and put her arm around my shoulder 'Hello Ianto dear. Are you feeling better.?'I nodded as I hugged her "Hello Harriet. May I take your coat and offer you a drink.' She shook her head and handed her coat to Jack "No Ianto, my son will take my coat and get me a celery tonic on the rocks and you will keep me company while we wait for your mum and dad. " Jack smiled as he saulted "yesss mam what ever you say mam hut.' Harriet frowned mockingly "Leave it." Jack laughed as he headed to hang up his mother's coat and get her drink. She looked at me and chuckled 'That boy is getting more cheeky every day."I nodded "And thats Why we both love him."

ok wierd spot again

ok white what cha think of that?

this is for alll dingo and roo fans

and jerbear i hope you are ok been worried about you.

oh and i am trying to do some ianto and the prince but i have hit some snags

so please enjoy this

more chaps to come.


	25. Chapter 25

"No Ianto, my son will take my coat and get me a celery tonic on the rocks and you will keep me company while we wait for your mum and dad. " Jack smiled as he saulted "yesss mam what ever you say mam hut.' Harriet frowned mockingly "Leave it." Jack laughed as he headed to hang up his mother's coat and get her drink.

She looked at me and chuckled 'That boy is getting more cheeky every day."I nodded "And thats Why we both love him" Harriet laughed at this and Jack came back with his mother's drink. He bowed deeply to her and handed her the glass "Your drink my lady"

( I had once asked Harriet why she only drank celery tonic and she had told me "Ianto, my mother always said a BOOZER IS A LOSER.")

Jack looked at us both "So are you two bitches talking about me? Raise your game there girls." His mother wagged a finger scoldingly at him" Oy watch your mouth there Mister. You're not too big that i can't turn you over my knee and give you a good thrashing. " I laughed at this statement as I spoke teasingly " Knowing your son he'd only enjoy it." Jack spoke as his mother laughed and he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek . I blushed as he spoke

" Would only enjoy getting spanked if I was naked and it was Ianto doing the spanking." He turned to me "Hey, you know that would be a good game for our honeymoon." Again I blushed as I put my hand over his mouth 'Oy not one more word there Roo or some one will be sleeping on the couch tonight, and it won't be me."I winked at him "Now behive and go check on that wonderful dinner of yours " Jack kissed my cheek and he hurried in to the kitchen. As he did he threw over his shoulder" No talking bout me. I mean it." His mother took a drink of her tonic and stated "Wouldn't leave us that much to talk about, now would it?"

ok short chap i know but i wanted to get a chap done and oooops there it is.

welll? what do you think?

whitecross? any one?


	26. Chapter 26

Jack kissed my cheek and he hurried in to the kitchen. As he did he threw over his shoulder" No talking bout me. I mean it." His mother took a drink of her tonic and stated "Wouldn't leave us that much to talk about, now would it?"

the next part is in Ianto's pov.

Twenty minutes later we sat at the dining room table,my mom had arrived alone ( my father had to work)"Jack that roast was wonderful. And those potatoes were delicious. And this heavenly chocolate pudding." She looked over at me and spoke teasingly "Cariad you better marry this one, or I might have to" She winked at me as Jack smiled as he kissed his soon to be mother inlaw's cheek "Why thank you mother Jones."

She giggled as he did. " You cheeky little monkey." Jack;s mother laughed " He has always been a right cheeky little monkey. Even when he were a boy. He always could charm his way out of things. " Jack smiled wickedly"Face it mum you love it when I am a cheeky monkey." We all broke out laughing at this. It was funny because it was true. We all loved our cheeky Jack and we all knew it. Trouble was that he knew it too.

I smiled to my self as Jack sat down beside me and kissed my cheek. As I took a sip of water, I felt Jack's hand on my thigh. It was inches away from my crotch. I sighed involuntarily as Jack looked at me impishly. My mother looked at me in concern as I felt his hand get even closer to my crotch. I barely heard my mother speak.

"Ianto are you ok love? Still got that cold? You are looking a bit pale." I shot Jack a look as I took a sip of Tea. I looked at my mom "I'm fine mom. Really. Would you like some more tea?" Jack smirked as I refreshed my mother's tea. As I did I felt Jack pinch my ass. I shot him a look.' I am gonna kill him." I thought. Jack's mother spoke " So you two , when's the wedding?" Jack looked at me with a "Shall we?" look.I nod as Jack looked at our mothers and spoke "How does this saturday grab you?"

ok weird spot

hope you all like. Remember reviews get you invites to the wedding.

ok for the momma of the grooms what colours would you like to see the mums in?


	27. Chapter 27

Jack smirked as I refreshed my mother's tea. As I did I felt Jack pinch my ass. I shot him a look.' I am gonna kill him." I thought. Jack's mother spoke " So you two , when's the wedding?" Jack looked at me with a "Shall we?" look. I nod as Jack looked at our mothers and spoke "How does this saturday grab you?"

Both women looked at us in shock. Finally Jack's mother spoke. "Saturday as in tomorrow? Jack Andrew Harkness, how are we suppose to be ready for a wedding this soon? There are dresses to buy, hair to get done, ..."Stopping her mid sentence, Jack put his arm around her and kissed her cheek"Mom relax , Its not till next saturday. Its gonna be at City hall, with our parents, and our friends from the theatre with a reception at The Pink Alien."

Harriett Harkness looked at her son and was about to speak, but I spoke up " You both have open ended appointments at The Dress shope "La Torchwood." for the stunning Mothers of the grooms dresses for you."

I looked at Jack then back at our two mothers and I continued " And on the day before the wedding you have appointments for a day of beauty at Harwoods beauty spa." Harriett took a sip of her drink and then turned to my mother. "Well Doris, What time should I pick you up tomorrow to go dress shopping?"

ok now i know its short but I wanted to post a dingo and roo chap

so what colours would you all like the mothers in?

hope you like

White, hope you don't mind the mommas not fussing over Ianto i thought this would be better. ( would you like the Boys to join them? or would you rather a chap of just the mommas at the beauty or dress shop? or maybe one chap of the dress shop then the other in the beauty parlor.

again sorry a bout it being short.


	28. Chapter 28

I looked at Jack then back at our two mothers and I continued " And on the day before the wedding you have appointments for a day of beauty at Harwoods beauty spa." Harriett took a sip of her drink and then turned to my mother. "Well Doris, What time should I pick you up tomorrow to go dress shopping?"

the next part will be in third party.

Ianto lay in bed with his laptop, He looked around the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Jack. Jack was no where in the room. Ianto could hear water in the shower running. Smiling he got up and took of the pajamas bottoms and went to the bathroom. As he closed the door and quietly stepped in to the shower with Jack as Jack was singing with his back to Ianto.

IN OLDEN DAYS A GLIMPSE OF STOCKING WAS LOOKED ON AS SOMETHING THAT WAS SHOCKING. BUT NOW ADAYS ,WE ALL KNOW, THAT ANY THING GOES.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled coyly, "Well hello ." Ianto went and put his arms around Jack's bare body. Jack moaned in pleasure as Ianto gave his shoulder blades gentle butterfly kisses. "Care for some company Roo?

Jack smiled "Always. "Smiling Jack turned to face Ianto as he snaked his arms around his lovers beautiful bare body"Glad you could join me Mister Jones." He continued his song as Ianto continued kissing his neck as the water gently rained down over their bodys.

Oh IANTO, EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT A GREAT ROMANCER. I KNEW THAT I WAS BOUND TO ANSWER THE NIGHT YOU PROPOSE. CAUSE ANY THING GOES.

Soon they finished the shower and dried each other off then headed back to their bed. Ianto layed down on the soft pillows waiting for Jack to come make love to him. But ever the proformer Jack was not finished his song.

Swaying his hips seductively in front of his beau and running fingers over his own bare body. "Dingo does my body drive you wild with desire?" Jack continued the proformance for his favorite audience of one. Ianto smiled as his Roo's bare body drew deliciously close to his own. As Jack began to sing again he gathered Ianto in to his arms and smiled impishly at him after kissing his neck.

IF BARE LIMBS YOU LIKE. IF NAKED HIDE AND SEEK YOU LIKE , OR IF ME UNDRESS YOU LIKE. WHY I SOO WOULD NOT OPPOSE ! YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE ANYTHING GOES.

this next little bit is in the Dingo's pov.

Jack looked at me in that sexy way that always took me by the Balls and never let me go. "Well Dingo? " My response was to make my way down to his cock and take it in to my mouth to begin our love making.I felt his fingers run through my hair, and we spend the night giving and taking kisses and caresses .

Finally we cried out each others names and collapsed in each others arms.I lay with my head on Jack's chest and listen as my lover gently snored in his slumber. I sang softly to my self as I drifted off.

I THINK YOU ARE A GREAT ROMANCER, THAT NIGHT YOU KNEW I WAS BOUND TO ANSWER WHEN YOU PROPOSED. ANYTHING GOES.

ok this is after the evening with the mommas, hope you like

the song of course is Cole Porter's any thing goes, which if you have the torchwood season one dvd there is a video of John singing it,

the next chaps will be of the week before the wedding, White you need to come for your flower girl dress fitting. lololol


	29. Chapter 29

I lay with my head on Jack's chest and listen as my lover gently snored in his slumber. I sang softly to my self as I drifted off.

I THINK YOU ARE A GREAT ROMANCER, THAT NIGHT YOU KNEW I WAS BOUND TO ANSWER WHEN YOU PROPOSED. ANYTHING GOES.

The next bit will be in Jack's pov.

The next morning I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around .I smiled to myself as my eyes come to the sleeping naked form of my handsome fiance , my sweet Ianto who lay in my arms. I gently kissed Ianto's bare shoulder and caressed his bare chest. Ianto stired but still slept on . In his slumber, Ianto snuggled deeper in my arms. I kissed his forehead as I run my fingers through his rich black curls. Quietly as not to wake him I sing softly.

I'M JUST HIS TOY, JUST HIS FUNNY BOY . I WANT TO MAKE HIM LAUGH WHEN HE IS BLUE. I'LL DO JUST WHAT I'M TOLD. I'D DO ANY THING FOR HIM. I'M HIS PUPPET. HE WILL ALWAY KNOW THAT I'M HIS WALKING, TALKING , LIVING AND HIS LOVING PUPPET AND I LOVE HIM."

I watch as my lover slowly and sleepily open his eyes. Our eyes met and he smiled "Morning." We kissed softly as I sighed contently "Morning Dingo." He rests his chin on my chest. "So I guess we're getting married on saturday. " he says with a smile,which matches my own. I laugh "Yeah I guess we are. Did you get ahold of Lisa?"He nods " Yeah , she's gonna email every one. " He looks at me " did you text John about the Reception? " I nod " Yep, and he said that we can have the Pink free . Sort of a Wedding present." Ianto looks at me in surprise "Oh really?" "Yep."

I pull him on top of me and cover us with our quilt and hold him close. I marvel at the way his naked skin feels pressed against my own. He nuzzled my neck with his nose "MMMm My Roo." He soon fell asleep.

I glance at the clock on the night stand, it was still early, and again I hear soft snoring and I smile to my self as I adjust our bodies more I kissed his temple and held him close as I whispered "I love you Dingo." with my nose in his hair I soon closed my eyes and followed my Dingo in to slumber.

ok what do you think? More to come.

white? special? what do you think?

the Song is 'I'm your puppet. by the one the only Donny osmond. ( tweeked of course)

hope its ok.


	30. Chapter 30

I glance at the clock on the night stand, it was still early, and again I hear soft snoring and I smile to my self as I adjust our bodies more I kissed his temple and held him close as I whispered "I love you Dingo." with my nose in his hair I soon closed my eyes and followed my Dingo in to slumber.

the next will be in Ianto's pov.

I'LL KISS HIS LIPS I SHALL HOLD HIM TIGHT , OUR BODIES WILL SWAY IN THE PALE MOON LIGHT. WE DANCE UNTILL THE BREAK OF DAY. DINGO AND ROO WILL TANGO THE NIGHT AWAY. OL!

I watched from the living room,As Jack sat at our piano , going over songs. I sat in my favorite spot on the couch where I could watch him. He continued playing for a few minutes , then he spoke as he did. "You're staring Dingo."

I pretended to read the magazine I had on my lap."Am I?" He looked up at me and grinned "Yes you are. What cha thinking of?" I returned his stare "Oh this and how sexy my fiance is sitting at that piano." I saw him grinning impishly as he continued playing "Wanna see him naked?" I looked over at him then back to my magazine. "Nah, been there, done that. Have the photo to prove it."

Suddenly he got up from the piano and came over and plopped down beside me and yanked the magazine out of my hand and tossed then pinned me against the couch, and he growled in my ear as he sang

IF YOU WANT MY BODY AND YOU THINK I'M SEXY, COME ON DINGO LET ME KNOW. IF YOU REALLY WANT ME JUST REACH OUT AND TOUCH ME. COME ON HONEY TELL ME SO..."

I rolled my eyes and smirked as he began to kiss my neck "OH all right, If I have to."He stopped mid kiss and looked at me. "Whada mean if You have" I pulled him close to me "Roo, Shut up and kiss me." He grinned as his lips were deliciously close to mine as he murmured "Oh all right if I have to.." I pulled him closer "Why, Yes you do."

ok weird spot i know

white? Special?

more to come.

the two songs are Tango the night away by Falco ( love that song) and the second one is Rod stuarts Do you think i'm sexy

hope you like.


	31. Chapter 31

I rolled my eyes and smirked as he began to kiss my neck "OH all right, If I have to."He stopped mid kiss and looked at me. "Whada mean if You have to?" I pulled him close to me "Roo, Shut up and kiss me." He grinned as his lips were deliciously close to mine as he murmured "Oh all right if I have to.." I pulled him closer "Why, Yes you do."

Jack smiled again, his lips were even more deliciously close to mine, his breath ticked my own lips as he breathed "Well then I guess I better kiss you." I smiled "Yes I guess you better." Then the man I love, the man I was going to marry the following saturday , gave me the gentlest most loving kiss he had ever given me in all the years we had been together. We then adjusted our selves on the couch. We had figured out long ago, we could fit comfortably on it in each others arms while laying down.

As we lay together now, I could feel Jack's lips brushing my neck"Mmmmm I could stay here all night." We had both shed our clothing and now lay naked under a blanket, our heads were resting on an over sized pillow.I lay with my head resting against his bare chest with my eyes close. He gives my bare shoulder a soft butterfly kiss and speaks softly."Wanna go to bed, Dingo?"

I snuggled in closer"Nope Dingo happy where he is. Wanna stay warm in his Roo's arms." I murmured.

I feel his smile against my gave it another butterfly kiss. "MMM STAY. Please WON'T YOU PRESS YOUR SWEET LIPS TO MINE. PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME ALL OF THE TIME.

I smiled as I turned to face him. I kiss him gentle as I snuggled deep in his bare arms, pressing my bare skin next to his."I love you Dingo and I will always STAY."

OK sorry this is wierd spot to end the chap

kinda a filler chap. White? special? what do you think?

hope you like. THE song is STAY from the sound track DIRTY DANCING.


	32. Chapter 32

I smiled as I turned to face him. I kissed Jack gently as I snuggled deep in his bare arms, pressing my bare skin next to his" I love you , Roo and i will always stay."

This next part is in Jack's point of view.

"But Yani I don't want you to go." I knew I was whining but I couldn't help it. Ianto smiled at me and touched my cheek."Jack, its only for one night. I am just spending the night over at lisa..." I pouted "Why does it have to be her place." Ianto put his arms around my waist and kissed me softly as he looked at me tenderly" Caraid. She is one of our closest friends.." I interupted him "She is also the one I almost lost you to. In fact there was a time in our relationship that I knew I temporarily lost you to her. And I hated it."

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I looked at Ianto. He gathered me close "Jack, I am so sorry I hurt you back then. Yes I was hurt the day Lisa turned me down." Ianto then kissed me softly on the lips " But it was that day that I finally, finally figured what I felt for her wasn't love. That day I figured out that I was really truly in love with the most wonderful, sexiest man alive." I blushed happily as he continued " A man who that I intend on marrying tomorrow." I spoke " But I don't want to be with out you in my bed, Even for one night. Who says we have to spend the night before our wedding apart?"

Ianto smiled "Emily Post." I rolled my eyes at this. "Fuck Emily Post. Come on Dingo . Don't go. Instead , lets get some chinese take out and a bottle of cheap wine. We can crash on the sofa and watch Phantom of the Opera. What do you say." Again I poured on the charm and batted my eyes in a way I knew he couldn't resist. Ianto smiled and put his hands up " What do I say? I say I better go call Lisa and tell her I won't be coming over after all" Grinning I punched the air 'Yes." I kissed his cheek " While you do that I'll go order the food. I wonder if we can still get Cream of somyounguy" As I went to use the phone in our bedroom, leaving a chuckling Ianto with his cell phone. I sang softly to myself, I saw Ianto smile as he heard me

WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING. DING DONG! THE BELLS ARE GONNA CHIME. KICK UP A RUMPUS BUT DON'T LOSE THE STOPWATCH. BUT GET US TO THE CHURCH ON TIME.

ok weird spot but hey remember you are talking to one of the Queens of weird spots.

jacq? white( miss you.) any one?

oh and the song at the end is GET ME TO THE CHURCH from the musical MY FAIR LADY tweeked of course.


	33. Chapter 33

" But I don't want to be with out you in my bed, Even for one night. Who says we have to spend the night before our wedding apart?"

Ianto smiled "Emily Post." I rolled my eyes at this. "Fuck Emily Post. Come on Dingo . Don't go. Instead , lets get some chinese take out and a bottle of cheap wine. We can crash on the sofa and watch Phantom of the Opera. What do you say." Again I poured on the charm and batted my eyes in a way I knew he couldn't resist. Ianto smiled and put his hands up " What do I say? I say I better go call Lisa and tell her I won't be coming over after all" Grinning I punched the air 'Yes." I kissed his cheek " While you do that I'll go order the food. I wonder if we can still get Cream of somyounguy" As I went to use the phone in our bedroom, leaving a chuckling Ianto with his cell phone. I sang softly to myself, I saw Ianto smile as he heard me

WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING. DING DONG! THE BELLS ARE GONNA CHIME. KICK UP A RUMPUS BUT DON'T LOSE THE STOPWATCH. BUT GET US TO THE CHURCH ON TIME.

Twenty minutes found us in bed with two goblets and the bottle of wine, Ianto lay in my arms as we watched our favorite movie."Hey Roo who would you pick if you were Christine?" I took a sip of wine and thought. "HMMM not sure.. what about you... mind you ,that Raul is pretty hot and loaded to the gills." Ianto nodded "True, but I am a sucker for men who can sing me showtunes.." As I laughed at this, Ianto put his arms about me and kissed my shoulder, causing me to sigh in pleasure. I then heard him murmur"You are My angel of music , Come for me my angel of music." as he smiled at me as he gently straddled me and began to kiss my chest.

This sent thrills through my body. Oh god i thought if this is how the night before the wedding is , then the honeymoon will be such delight. My head went against the pillow as I felt the man I loved's cock enter me. I whispered "OH Yani..." That night we fucked each other with tongues , cocks and our fingers. At one point he offered his ass to me. He hissed slightly as I gently eased his ass cheeks apart and kissed his entrance. I then traced it with my tongue.

As my tongue tenderly touch him , he moaned my name "Oh god, Jack..." Soon I had my arms around his bare body. He sighed as I ran my fingers up and down his chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. Our lips meet and we kiss tenderly. I nuzzled his neck with my nose . Our last night as single men, we made love to the wee hours and soon fell asleep in each others arms .

ok i am sooooooooooosorry i haven't updated here... but other plot bunnies kidnapped me... Little bastards... but i never gave up on dingo and roo... this isn't the end of this uni... by a long shot... i promise... Again i owe this uni to the great jerbear...

hope you like... any one have any suggestions for the wedding? White? ( missing both you and Jerbear.)


End file.
